una nuova vita da trovare
by Chen06
Summary: un punto di vista alternativo degli eventi dopo il ritorno di Jane a Thornfield
1. Chapter 1

Rochester si risvegliò lentamente da una profonda, serena nottata di sonno. Per la prima volta da lungo tempo, i suoi sogni erano stati di colori vividi e brillanti, di scene, dove lui e Jane si divertivano nella beatitudine che gli era stata concessa. Destandosi da questo sonno piacevole, batté molte volte le palpebre per alzarsi, e capì che era ancora sul sofà del salotto, dove si era addormentato accanto a lei. Girando la testa e gettando uno sguardo attorno, comprese improvvisamente che era da solo. Dove era Jane?

Rochester si lanciò diritto, lo spavento si sparse attraverso ogni fibra del suo essere. Rapidamente s'alzò in piedi e corse alla sala, guardando a destra e sinistra mentre camminava. Non guardando completamente dove stava andando, urtò contro Mary che passava di li. Entrambi riuscirono a tenersi in piedi, e subito le chiese chiarimenti.

"Perché mi fu permesso di dormire così a lungo?" domandò. "E dove è la signorina Eyre?"

"La signorina Jane chiese di non disturbarvi," disse Mary. "Lei è nella biblioteca, signore."

Un sospiro di sollievo gli scappò, e annuendo col capo alla serva, affrettò sui gradini.

Si fermò sulla soglia, con gli occhi inchiodati dalla sua vista. Era seduta alla scrivania, scrivendo mentre la calda luce della tarda mattinata d'estate entrò attraverso la finestra, creandole un soffice bagliore intorno.

"Sei così bella, Jane," disse, e le parole gli uscirono dalle labbra più rapidamente di come intendeva. Voleva solo stare a guardarla, di bere nella sua vista ma non poteva fermare la dichiarazione amorosa. E quando lui parlò, Jane si girò a guardarlo e sorrise.

"Il tuo amore ti ha sempre accecato," dichiarò.

Ancora sorridendo, rivolse la sua attenzione di nuovo alla lettera. Rochester chiuse la distanza tra loro, e mise entrambi le mani sulle sue spalle. Non voleva interrompere il suo lavoro, ma non riusciva a fermarsi—aveva bisogno del conforto del suo contatto, anche nel modo più semplice.

"A chi stai scrivendo?" le chiese.

Jane si fermò alla sua domanda, lasciando cadere la penna sulla scrivania di fronte a lei. Prese una delle sue mani e lo condusse a poggiarsi scrivania, dove lei lo guardò con un'espressione piuttosto seria.

"Una lettera è arrivata per me questa mattina, con notizie di mio zio," disse. "è morto."

"Mi dispiace di sentirlo, Jane," disse Rochester, e s'inclinò in avanti per darle un bacio sulla fronte. "Lo conoscevi bene? È per questo che all'improvviso sembri così seria?"

"Non l'ho mai visto," rispose Jane. "La sua morte mi rammarica, come farebbe di chiunque che è famiglia. Ma non è la morte che mi ha sbalordito." La ragazza si fermò di nuovo e Rochester la guardò negli occhi, cercando altri chiarimenti. Il suo aspetto agitato lo preoccupava.

"Mi ha nominato sua erede," dichiarò finalmente. "Mi ha lasciato ventimila sterline."

La bocca di Rochester si spalancò, e sebbene cercava le parole, si trovò ammutolito. La sua Jane, una donna ricca? Sembrava così irreale, e non sapeva come rispondere alla notizia.

"Sono più soldi che io potessi mai sperare di necessitare," disse. "Quindi sto scrivendo al sig. Briggs che è stato incaricato dei procedimenti legali. Voglio che lui divida la somma uniformemente fra me e la mia famiglia."

Rochester sorrise e rise, e scosse la testa meravigliato. Prese la sua mano e la tenne nelle proprie, baciando la pelle tenera. "mia cara Jane," disse. "Tu sei forse l'unica donna sulla terra che abbandonerebbe quasi tutta una tale fortuna, e non avrebbe mai dubbi sul da fare. Mi considero veramente benedetto di conoscerti."

Rochester si dilettava nella sua presenza, come faceva sempre, e avrebbe passato volentieri la mattina, dove sedeva, guardandola. Ma lei, come sempre, non gli piaceva spendere ogni momento sotto un'ondata di sentimentalità. Lo guardò con occhi lampeggianti, e tentò di mantenere un aspetto serio e raccolto.

"Mi offri una grande distrazione nelle tue attenzioni," disse. "Ma devo declinare, almeno per un po', mentre finisco la mia lettera. Forse dopo che ho finito, tu e io possiamo fare una passeggiata."

L'uomo sospirò, sapendo che non c'era modo di farle cambiare idea. Però non gli aveva mai dato fastidio essere conquistato da lei, e avrebbe accettato la dolce influenza per tutti i loro giorni. "molto bene," disse. "Ma non ci mettere troppo. La mia pazienza è particolarmente corta oggi." Dopo avere dato un altro bacio sulla sua mano, la lasciò per badare alla lettera.


	2. Chapter 2

L'intero umore di Thornfield era cambiato dal ritorno di Jane. Anche Pilot che apparentemente prima era stato di minimo umore come il suo padrone ora trottava con la testa alta e dimenando felice la coda. Seguiva con passi grossi dietro al suo padrone e Jane come loro camminavano insieme nei terreni circostanti Thornfield.

Il pomeriggio era caldo e brillante, il cielo blu e senza nuvole. Con Jane al suo fianco, Rochester camminava in un umore che quasi uguagliava la gloria della giornata estiva. Però, un piccolo guaio annuvolava i suoi pensieri- uno che lo ombreggiava da qualche tempo, ma non aveva avuto il coraggio di parlarne, perché temeva la risposta. Fece del suo meglio per nascondere l'inquietudine ma Jane era sempre stata in grado di indovinare i suoi sentimenti, e lo guardò con espressione preoccupata.

"Signore, stai bene?" chiese Jane, e si fermò un attimo.

Tutto a un tratto Rochester si arruffò e sorrise a quel suo affetto familiare. "Qualche volta sento che tu aborrisci il mio nome di battesimo," dichiarò. "Forse dovrei pensare a uno nuovo che tu favorisci. Poi forse posso sradicare quel termine odioso dal tuo vocabolario per sempre."

Jane sorrise leggermente, ma Rochester sapeva dallo sguardo nei suoi occhi che non si era lasciata dissuadere così facilmente dalla ricerca dei suoi pensieri.

"Stai pensando a St John," dichiarò Jane.

Lo stupiva sempre come bene lei sapeva leggere quello che stava pensando, e come risposta alla sua asserzione, diede un piccolo e agitato sospiro. "è stato crudele con te, Jane?" le chiese, stringendola tra le braccia, e accarezzando dolcemente la sua faccia. Mentre parlava un fuoco di rabbia, gli balenò negli occhi scuri. "Quando penso a quello che ti avrebbe potuto dire…" Rochester scosse la testa, fermandosi per un momento per cercare di mantenere il suo temperamento, con denti stretti e narici ardenti.

"Non hai bisogno di temere," disse Jane con tono gentile e calmante. "Sì, lui era freddo e severo nelle sue maniere, ma non credo che fosse sua intenzione di danneggiarmi. È un uomo buono. Dio non avrebbe potuto creare un servitore più affezionato."

"Ma ti avrebbe sacrificato, Jane," disse Rochester amaramente. "Ti avrebbe portato alla fine della terra, ti avrebbe intrappolato in un matrimonio senz'amore. Quando penso a te, che sprechi nel nulla in quel luogo desolato…" improvvisamente l'abbracciò ferocemente e mise il viso contro il suo collo. L'immaginare tale destino per lei, lo terrorizzava. Aveva bazzicato i suoi sogni, e addirittura ora minacciava di sommergerlo, come tremava leggermente con emozione. Quando il tremore fu passato, Jane s'inclinò nel suo abbraccio, mettendo le sue piccole mani su entrambi i lati della faccia di Rochester.

"Se lui ed io ci fossimo sposati," disse, "sarebbe stata una falsità dal primo istante. Perché uguale dove sarei andata, o uguale la distanza, o quanto grande il sacrificio, i miei primi e ultimi pensieri su questa terra sarebbero stati di te."

Il suo cuore tremava, come un tenero sorriso gli irradiava il volto. E questa volta fu Jane che portò le sue labbra sulle proprie in un bacio caldo e amoroso. Quasi immediatamente i loro respiri erano diventati rapidi. L'uomo ruppe il bacio per giusto un momento, e mise la fronte contro di quella della donna.

"Sposami, Jane," disse con respiro affrettato. "Dì che sarai mia moglie."

Rochester la guardò negli occhi, pieni di tutto il fuoco e l'amore all'interno della sua anima, e quando sorrise, fu tutta la risposta della quale aveva bisogno. Le gettò le braccia intorno, alzandola da terra e facendola girare in tondo, fino a che entrambi teste roteavano. Insieme caddero a terra ridendo gioiosamente…

La notte era buia e piovigginosa, ma era un tipo piacevole di pioggia- gentile e calmante, quel genere che spesso faceva venire sonno. Ma Rochester era senza riposo nella sua camera, perché l'alba avrebbe portato il giorno cui anelava ardentemente da tempo. Lui e Jane si sarebbero sposati, e questa volta non c'erano nubi di malaugurio che appendevano sopra, niente paure o segreti come prima. C'era solamente una dolce anticipazione che lo teneva lontano dal letto, fin quando non riuscì più a sopportarlo, e prendendo una candela si avventurò fuori nella sala.

Si sentiva spensierato come camminava in punta di piedi lungo il corridoio, come un bambino che si avventurava dalla sua stanza senza permesso. Si fermò alla porta di Jane, sapendo che doveva lasciarla dormire imperturbata, ma non potè fare a meno di bussare alla porta. Rochester sorrise quando sentì movimento. A quanto pare, Jane era come lui inquieta. La porta si aprì leggermente, e Jane apparve in camicia da notte e scialle, sorridendo.

"L'ora è tardi," bisbigliò. "Non dovresti dormire?"

"Ci ho provato, e tutti sono andati a vuoto," bisbigliò in risposta. "Mi tieni compagnia, Jane?"

Jane sorrise e scosse la testa, e quando Rochester tentò di avanzare vicino all'apertura della porta, lei mise un braccio fuori e lo fermò.

"Non siamo ancora sposati, signore," dichiarò, tentando di sembrare seria ma incapace di farlo, specialmente all'espressione triste che venne sulla sua faccia.

"Devi rimanere in solitudine per un'ultima notte," disse Jane, e Rochester borbottò deluso.

"Mi accorderai almeno un bacio?" chiese.

Jane scosse ancora una volta la testa, con occhi pieni di impertinenza. "Buona notte, sig. Rochester," disse, contrastando il suo ultimo tentativo di entrata, chiudendo la porta.

Rochester udì la serratura chiudersi, e di nuovo stette in piedi da solo nel corridoio buio. Ascoltò l'ultimi dei suoi movimenti dentro la stanza, e poi ci fu solamente il rumore della pioggia sul tetto. Sospirò leggermente, si girò con riluttanza, e ritornò quietamente verso il proprio letto…


	3. Chapter 3

Era terrorizzato. Stando di fronte all'altare, le mani di Rochester tremarono leggermente mentre ascoltava solo vagamente le parole della cerimonia. Vecchi fantasmi e paure non si liberavano della sua compagnia, e ogni pochi momenti Rochester gettò uno sguardo sulla spalla, per cercare forme che si muovevano nell'ombra dietro a loro. Ma non c'era nessuno. C'erano solamente lui, il parroco, e Jane.

Jane. Stava quietamente al suo fianco, una bella visione in bianco e con occhi adoranti Rochester bevve nella sua vista come sua sposa. Non riusciva a ricordare se Jane era sembrata così bella in quel giorno terribile, non così tanto tempo fa, quando era stato in piedi in questo stesso posto con gli occhi provocatori e focalizzati completamente davanti a se. Ma adesso non riusciva a distogliere gli occhi da lei. Jane l'aveva guardato solo una volta, e con un piccolo sorriso timido e un rossore, aveva rivolto di nuovo lo sguardo al ministro. Come tali piccoli gesti l'entusiasmavano! Il suo impulso era di gettare le braccia intorno a lei e baciarla ferocemente, così grande era il flusso della gioia nel suo essere. Però si mantenne insieme, finchè finalmente sentì le parole che aspettava da tempo di udire.

"Edward Rochester, vuoi prendere questa donna come tua legittima moglie?"

"Lo voglio," disse veloce, sebbene i voti non erano completi, e il parroco continuò come se non avesse sentito.

"Vuoi amarla e onorarla, e tenerla in malattia e in salute, e abbandonare tutti altri, tenere lei unica, come entrambi vivrete?"

"Lo voglio," ripetè.

Poi finalmente, la fede fu nella sua presa e prendendo la piccola, soffice mano di Jane, fece scivolare l'anello doro sul suo dito. Rochester trattenne il fiato quando Jane ripetè i voti sacri, e poi finalmente alzò dolcemente la mano del suo sposo, e lui sentì l'anello circondargli il dito. Sebbene ci fossero ancora parole da dire, Rochester li sentì appena, perché il suo cuore batteva troppo forte nelle orecchie. Quando il parroco li proclamò marito e moglie, Rochester alzò il velo dalla faccia di Jane, e vide le lacrime di felicità che brillavano nei suoi occhi. Veloce ma dolcemente Rochester mise le mani sulle guance di sua moglie, e portò le labbra su quelle di Jane, in un gesto silenzioso che gli univa per sempre come un solo essere.

Desiderava baciarla di nuovo, e ancora di mettere le braccia intorno a lei e rotearla intorno in un ballo di allegrezza, così felice era di saperla finalmente sua. Il più vicino che poteva venire era afferrarla per la mano e affrettare fuori della chiesa, correndo rapidamente verso la carrozza che gli aspettava alla Hall…

La tenera notte d'agosto era calda e chiara, e l'occasionale vento leggero soffiava attraverso le finestre e porte del terrazzo aperte. Tutto era chiaro di luna e ombre nella grande suite londinese, dove la coppia sposata di recente dormiva l'uno nelle braccia del altro.

Jane stava dormendo—il suo fiato era profondo e ritmico come posava con la testa sul petto di Rochester. Ma Rochester non poteva dividere in tale sonno, perché il suo corpo e anima erano vivi in un modo che non aveva mai conosciuto. Le sue dita carezzarono lenti e dolci la levigatezza della schiena della donna, in giù all'orlo del lenzuolo che copriva i loro corpi.

C'era una magia che sentiva ogni volta che toccava la sua pelle— una potente forza che non riusciva a comprendere, sin da quando Jane quella notte l'aveva salvato dal letto in fiamme. Rochester aveva steso fuori a lei, il suo cuore pieno di un sentimento che non poteva descrivere. Jane gli aveva dato la mano, e al tatto delle sue dita, l'aveva colpito come una freccia. Si era innamorato— profondamente e indifesamente. E da quel momento l'aveva voluta, più di qualcuno o qualunque cosa nella sua vita… ora erano qui insieme. Il suo cuore tremava dal desiderio e amore, e un senso meraviglioso di stupore venne sopra di lui, come guardò giù a Jane, così grato che finalmente era sua in verità.

Desideri si risvegliò in lui, e fu tentato di svegliarla dal sonno, per portarla nelle doglie riscaldate della passione. Le sue mani si mossero sotto il lenzuolo, giù al piano affusolato della sua schiena, e là si fermò. La tentazione di procedere era forte, però non voleva appagare il proprio egoismo. Avevano tutto il tempo del mondo per stare insieme, per imparare l'un l'altro in ogni modo intimo. Quindi mise una mano sulla spalla di Jane, e con l'altra le accarezzò i lunghi capelli scuri. Come glorioso era stato di vedere le spille rimosse, le soffici onde nere che precipitano giù intorno alle sue spalle. Nel vederlo, sentiva che stava testimoniando alla libertà di un'anima dalla prigionia—la comparsa di una farfalla dal bozzolo. Come poteva qualsiasi cosa sulla terra compararsi alla dolcezza e stupore di questo?

Nelle sue braccia, la sentì risvegliarsi. Jane alzò la testa, portò i suoi occhi per incontrare quelli di lui, ed entrambi sorrisero dolcemente. Si mosse su più vicina a lui, finchè erano naso contro naso e bocca contro bocca.

"Marito," bisbigliò.

"moglie," disse Rochester.

Non ci fu bisogno di ulteriore parole-- nessun blandire o persuasione su entrambi parte. Le loro labbra si incontrarono e forgiarono. Le mani esplorarono e gli arti si allacciarono come divennero uno in un ballo vecchio come il tempo…

Stavano posati sui lati, tenendosi stretti. La faccia della donna posava contro il suo collo, e l'uomo premè la cima della sua testa, odorando il dolce profumo dei suoi capelli. Entrambi furono inebriati con beatitudine e appagamento.

"Non ho mai saputo che esistevano sentimenti del genere," gli disse sua moglie.

Rochester sorrise, dilettandosi nella dolcezza della sua innocenza. "Non c'è niente di più potente, quello è sicuro," dichiarò.

"Troppo potente perché se ne possa parlare o scrivere," disse Jane, e diede un piccolo sospiro. "Suppongo che gli innocenti devono essere protetti."

"Effetivamente," rispose suo marito.

"Certamente non ce l'hanno mai insegnato a Lowood," disse Jane, e non riuscì a sopprimere la piccola risata che le scappò. Arrossì alla propria baldanza e nascose gli occhi da lui.

Ridendo insieme a lei, Rochester le alzò il mento per guardarla, e spazzolò le sue labbra contro le sue. Si divertiva nel suo sorriso-- nella gioia incorrotta e pura riflessa nei suoi occhi. Anche quando l'espressione di Jane cambiò e divenne piuttosto seria, ciò non offuscò la sua gioia. Conosceva quello sguardo. La sua mente stava curiosando su qualcosa, e Rochester non dovette aspettare molto per sapere cosa stava pensando.

"è sempre così tra marito e moglie?" gli chiese, e persino nel chiaro di luna si poteva vedere le sue guance infiammarsi.

Anche ora, nel momento più intimo, la sua natura timida e modesta era piuttosto evidente. Però c'era una baldanza in lei che c'era sempre stata là, e Rochester sapeva che la sua curiosità doveva essere appagata. Quelle nature contraddittorie era ciò che amava di più di lei.

"Questo è come dovrebbe essere," rispose con voce bassa e gentile. Fece una pausa quando capì la sua paura. Temeva il paragone con quelle che erano venute prima. Dalle prime dichiarazioni del loro amore, li aveva seguiti come un'ombra, e Rochester desiderava con tutto il cuore per mettere finalmente quella paura a tacere.

"Tu sai delle altre, Jane," disse, "ma ora senti questo," e pigiò la sua fronte contro di lei. "Sono fantasmi del passato, per sempre banditi dal mio cuore. Se devo ripeterlo ogni giorno per il resto della mia vita, tu saprai che ti amo più di quando io abbia mai amato qualcuno nella mia vita."

Lacrime brillavano negli occhi di Jane. E una luce di danno venne a splendere anche là. "Suppongo che basterà," disse con un sorriso astuto. Rochester l'abbracciò, bevendo nel calore della sua risata come la baciò appassionatamente.


End file.
